1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to boat launchers and more specifically it relates to a signal improved launching device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous boat launchers have been provided in prior art that are adapted to place or lower boats into bodies of water, especially for the first time. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.